fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kain Hikaru
Kain Hikaru jest członkiem mrocznej gildii, Grimoire Heart oraz jednym z Siedmiu krewnych z czyśćca Wygląd Kain jest wyjątkowo wysokim mężczyzną, bardzo otyłym. Jego oczy są czarne. Włosy, bujno ułożone, sięgają ponad barki, są koloru czarnego. To mocno kontrastuje z jego śnieżno-białą skórą. Jego grube usta także są tego koloru. Zza włosów wystają okrągłe uszy, a nad oczami rozstawione są prostokątne, czarne brwi. Cała głowa jest nieproporcjonalnie duża w stosunku do całego ciała. Osobowość Wydaje się być zdenerwowany, przestraszony, albo po prostu ma zaburzenia mówienia. Zacina się, a potem mówi to co chce powiedzieć tak szybko, że prawie nikt nie może go zrozumieć. Wydaje się również, że lubi jeść, gdy pokazano, że w upale znajduje szczęście z tego, że ma ze sobą lody. Jest też bardzo niezdarny, podczas gdy Caprico uwalnia wszystkich członków Grimoire Herat, tylko on awaryjnie ląduje na ziemi. Kain również okazał swoją naiwność, wręczając Lucy Heartfili lalkę, którą można kontrolować swoje i cudze ruchy, aby pokazać jej, że jego lalka Voodoo działa, pomimo faktu, że byli w trakcie pojedynku. Jednakże, pomimo tych wszystkich dziwactw osobliwych, wciąż ma okrutną stronę, jak na przykład kopanie Lucy wielokrotnie, nawet, gdy była w dole, i był kilka kroków od zabicia jej przez rozdrabianie jej czaszki w ręku. Historia Nie wiele wiadomo o jego przeszłości. Wiadomo, że wraz z Zancrowem i Ultear Milkovich zniszczyli miasto, w którym mieszkała Meredy. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Tenrou Kain pierwszy raz pojawia się, kiedy Mroczna Gildia lecąca olbrzymim magicznym sterowcem. Gdy Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium zaczyna rozmowę na temat tego, że pokonają Fairy Tail, Kain jąka się, i w końcu bardzo szybko wypowiada, że też tak czuje. Tępo jego mowy sprawia, że Zancrow upomina go, że za szybko mówi. W momencie, gdy Caprico przenosi wszystkich z Grimoire Heart na wsypę Tenrou, Kain ma najbardziej "efektowne" wejście, lądując uderzając swoją ogromną głową w ziemię. Podczas gdy każdy z Grimoire Heart znalazł dla siebie przeciwnika, Kain zastanawia się dlaczego jest on sam i może nam się zdawać, iż boi on się samotności. Magia i Umiejętności [[Ushi no Koku Mairi|'Ushi no Koku Mairi']]: Potrzebnym przedmiotem do użycia tej magii jest lalka voodoo Kain, Noro-san (znana również jako Pan Klątwik). Aby móc sterować przeciwnikiem za pomocą Pana Klątwika, trzeba umieścić włos "ofiary" na czubku lalki. Po umieszczeniu włosa, każdy ruch lalki będzie odpowiadał ruchowi "ofiary". Niezwykłość tej magii polega na tym, że Kain potrafi zmieniać właściwości lalek, tym samym zmieniając przy tym właściwości "ofiary", którą może być tak samo wróg jak i sojusznik. *'Bawełniana Lalka': Kain zamienia materiał swojej lalki na bawełnę, a tym samym sam on staje się bawełną. Pozwala mu to skakać bardzo wysoko w powietrze w ramach przygotowań do jego następnego ataku, w którym zamienia się w żelazo i uderza w przeciwnika. *'Dodoskoi' (どどすこーい Dodosu Kōi): Podczas gdy Kain ma pasmo swoich włosów na Panu Klątwikuu, z podwyższoną wytrzymałością uderza dłońmi swojego przeciwnika i wysyła go w powietrze. *'Obrót Dadasu' (ダダスターン Dadasu Tān): Z jego żelazą nogą Kain kopię przychodzące pociski wroga i odbija je z powrotem w kierunku przeciwnika. *'Żelazna Lalka': Kain zamienia materiał swojej lalki w żelazo i tym samym sam on przemienia się w nie. Dzięki temu zaklęciu moc jego ataku i obrony znacznie wzrasta. *'Żelazna Gorączka': Po tym jak Kain wzbija się w powietrze dzięki zaklęciu bawełnianej lalki, przemienia się w żelazo i uderza w przeciwnika z dużą siłą i prędkością. *'Świetlista Lalka': Hikaru zamienia materiał swojej lalki na źródło światła. To pozwala mu na użycie światła do swoich zaklęć. *'Błyszczący Dodoskoi' (シャイニング どどすこーい Syainingu Dodosu Kōi): Dzięki zaklęciu Świetlistej Lalki Kain uwalnia podmuch światła ze swojej dłoni i uderza z duża siłą w przeciwnika. Ekwipunek *'Pan Klątwik' (ノーロさん, Nōro-san): Mała lalka którą Kain zabrał ze sobą. Posiadanie takiej jest niezbędne do używania jego magi. (dawniej) *'Pan Klątwik 2': Zapasowa lalka w razie stracenia pierwszej. *'Pan Klątwik 3': Kolejna zapasowa lalka. Posiada takie same zdolności co reszta. Ciekawostki Walki VS Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel i Happy = PRZEGRANA Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Grimoire Heart Kategoria:Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium